


Companions React to Switching Bodies with the Sole Survivor

by tea_petty



Series: Collection of Companions' Reactions [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Companions, Companions React, F/F, F/M, body switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Change is a good thing...sometimes.





	Companions React to Switching Bodies with the Sole Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-petty

**Cait** : Wouldn’t change much; though she would marvel at how much… _weaker_ you were.  Whereas her arms were toned from her consistent use of melee weapons, yours, while by no means useless, were softer, and lacked the…killer quality she had masterfully chiseled into her own.  It felt strange to talk and hear your accent come out, different from her own heavy, Irish one.  Perhaps the most notable difference was your lack of stamina when it came to chem usage and drinking; while her own body could withstand hit after hit, on shot after shot, she had to call it quits after about two of each in yours.  Not that she wanted to completely trash your body – but it was certainly easier to take the edge off in her own, both as far as tolerance, and where ethics were concerned.  Cait wasn’t the morality police by any means, but she did feel a twinge of guilt taking jet as you – and she refrained from doing so again until back in her own.

 **Curie** : Upon waking up in your body, she’d be extremely curious!  First, how did such a thing happen?  Second, your “organic” human body felt different from her transplanted synth one!  She would spend the day carefully doing ordinary things; writing, walking, eating, drinking, running, talking, etc. just to see how it felt doing so as you. She would then try and take as thorough notes as possible so that once whatever weird incident this was, ended, she’d be able to compare and contrast.  Fascinated as she might be, she would also be careful to minimize her…or your, contact with others for as long as she was a guest in your body, aware of the dire consequences that could result, and knowing that you’d have to be the to shoulder them. She would be careful not to overwork your body and would try to eat as healthy as possible.  Everything would go quite smoothly – that is until she found she had to…relieve herself for the first time.  Then it would be all flustered glances, and eye contact avoidance with you upon switching back.

 **Danse** : Would start off feeling horrifically guilty – without knowing why at first.  He would then realize it the first time he had to get dressed as you or use the bathroom.  The violation of your privacy without your knowledge.  It would make him feel so skeevy; because while he had fantasized about these bits before, it was never in such non-sexual contexts, and it had always been with your knowledge and consent.  He would do as much of those more private acts with his eyes closed as much as he could, trying to respect your privacy as best he could.  He would then try and be productive; whilst normally he may have gone for a heavy workout one day, he may opt to skip it in favor of not wanting to wear out your body; just because he enjoyed pushing himself to the physical limit, doesn’t mean you would.  He may settle for his less evasive hobbies; modifying weapons and crafting.  Like Curie, he would try to take as good care of your body as he was able to; eating healthy, hydrating as much as possible, and getting enough rest.  Others would note your awkwardness during the time he was in your body; how you seemed less sure with your words and how you joked less.  Hancock, Nick, Curie, Ada, Codsworth, Deacon, Strong, and X6 would note your sudden coldness.  Curie may be the least affected by all this, seconded by X6 who would wave it off as a mood swing, or some fickle human emotion.  However, the rest may never forget how “you” treat them during this time…You’d be able to talk to Deacon about it, and he’d believe you after it was over, but he too, wouldn’t be able to trust you again – for no other reason than he couldn’t trust that such a breach of privacy wouldn’t happen again, which could potentially jeopardize the Railroad.

 **Deacon** : Deacon would enjoy this, viewing it as his best stealth endeavor yet; he would try and utilize the knowledge he accumulated traveling with you to try and slip by as you for the whole time he spent in your body – and he’d probably succeed. When it was all over, he would try and boast about it – but in the end, he will have pulled it off so well, that no one will believe him!

 **Dogmeat** : What was this?? So colorful! So tall! Want to run! Want to put everything in his mouth!  Can’t smell as much.  Sad.  Happy again! So many friends! Why were they acting so differently?  He couldn’t understand them, but that was sort of typical.  So many friends, he was happy to be able to be with them! But, he couldn’t find you, and this strange new world would be so much more fun with you here to share it with.

 **Hancock** : Would be having the time of his life. He would ease up on the chems – understanding you had less of a tolerance for them, as well as preference.  But he would be off on crazy adventures every day. Everyone who thought they knew you before would suddenly be at a loss, as they find you wearing the craziest things, saying everything on your mind with brutal honesty, and helping everyone who asked for it, with little regard to your previously more conventional moral compass.  Hancock would enjoy small luxuries, like getting dressed as you, and showering as you, looking eagerly, but not touching in any unseemly way.  When it was all over, everyone would chok it up to some weird, post-stress, rebellious phase.  You’ll probably be much closer to Hancock after this as well; as he’ll consider it the ultimate bonding experience.  He’ll compliment you lots, and be extra flirtatious, making sly comments about the juicy bits he saw while being you.

 **MacCready** : MacCready would try his best to remain a gentleman, not wanting to overstep any boundaries, he may forgo showering for a bit as a result.  He would hide out as much as possible, not wanting to cause any wreckage in your life upon switching back.  Those on the outside would notice your sudden aptitude with a gun.  They would also notice a sudden disregard for personal hygiene; less coordinated outfits, less showering, less tidy hair, etc.  You would become somewhat cagier towards Nick, Codsworth, and Ada, but you and Hancock get on much better.  Those around you might notice a crasser way of speaking, even though you suddenly started swearing less.  You would appear somehow…less sensitive, and more abrupt when dealing with people.  Upon switching back, MacCready would be apologetic, feeling scummy, despite having nothing to with the switch to begin with.

 **Nick Valentine** : Upon waking up as you, Nick would marvel at waking up in a live, human, body – even if it was a woman’s.  Colors would seem more vibrant, and he would marvel at the act of breathing; the need to take it in and expel it again.  He’d have trouble adjusting to the need of drinking water, and relieving waste though, so it’s very possible Curie would find you passed out from dehydration at some point.  One thing he’ll be really excited about is eating and tasting all the different foods in the Commonwealth.  He’s not used to the need for showering, and will do so, but quite shyly, not wanting to violate your trust, not to mention, he was a traditional and decent guy to begin with.  That being said, he’d take time to marvel at the softness of your skin, so different from his own hardware.  He would be a little bittersweet upon switching back, grateful for the opportunity to experience humanity first hand, but also sad that once again, he had to do so by borrowing from someone else.  Those around you would wonder at your sudden dated way of speaking, but other than that, they wouldn’t think anything else was amiss.

 **Longfellow** : Would be amazed at the spryness your body still held compared to his aged one, but he would be very frustrated by the constraints of your alcohol tolerance. Those around you would be surprised at the amount of drinking songs you suddenly seemed to know, not to mention at the grumpy spell that seemed to suddenly set in.  

 **Piper** : Would interact with as many people as possible, asking them questions about yourself, and watching how they would respond to being approached by you. She would be taking constant notes, perhaps to write a tell-all about the Sole Survivor?  She’d snoop through all of your things in the name of journalism.   Upon switching back, she would eagerly tell you all her findings, and you’d find yourself much closer to her than before – her week spent learning everything about you, and walking a mile – or several, had led to a much more intimate understanding of you.

 **Gage** : The first thing he’d do is assert his – or rather your own - dominance as Overboss.  In a way, this was the perfect situation for him, given it was temporary, because he could now directly do everything he knew would work, without painting a giant target on his own back.  He would be unprepared for the more intimate aspects of living in your body, for an example, getting dressed and bathing.  He’d be embarrassed, but upon switching back, it would be the part of the experience that stood out to him the most.  Taking advantage of acting under you as a pretense, he would forget that you would have to deal with all the consequences afterwards.  Upon switching back, he would feel guilty in this regard, and try his best to shoulder them, in the end, not escaping the consequences he originally had planned to after all, for this reason.

 **Preston Garvey** : Nothing would change really – like Gage, he would invest time asserting your position of power, in this case, your position as General of the Minutemen.  Like always, he’d try to help as many people as possible.  He would ignore whatever tasks you were doing for the Railroad or Brotherhood though, as he would think it more important you focus on the greater good – for everyone, and if the Railroad and Brotherhood happened to get that during his week as you, then all the better.  He would be incredibly flustered at the thought of needing to shower, and undress as you, being a gentleman at heart.  He would do so as quickly, and respectfully as possible. Upon switching back, he would disclose absolutely everything to you, believing a transgression against your trust, otherwise.

 **Strong** : Strong angry he stuck in puny human body.  Strong try to smash, but can’t.

 **X6-88:** X6 would be extremely conflicted – before this, he would always execute his orders as swiftly and precisely as possible, however when he was you, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.  He was supposed to follow Father’s orders…but Father gave those orders to X6, and technically, right now, he was you, not X6.  But then who was X6?  Father had his own directions for you, but he didn’t know them, so he couldn’t fulfill them. Plus, he really wasn’t you, so it may not be something he himself would be able to do, or should do.  He’d go around in circles like this, essentially useless, in this infinite logic paradox.  Upon switching back, he would comment on the frustration of dealing with less cognitive faculties.


End file.
